


Завтра, завтра, не сегодня

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: мини G - PG-13 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: О том, как Стив ждет Баки вечерами, потому что он самый терпеливый на свете Мститель. Баки, конечно, приходит.





	Завтра, завтра, не сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам небезызвестной сказки.

В перерывах между миссиями Стив Роджерс предпочитает жить в самом обыкновенном доме и искренне старается вести самую обыкновенную, как можно более добропорядочную жизнь.

От всех окружающих домов его дом отличает одна, но очень существенная деталь – где-то рядом, буквально на соседней крыше, живет Баки.

Он пришел к Стиву однажды. Спустился сверху, влез в окно. Конечно, в самое удачное время: перед сном, когда особенно сильно обо всем беспокоишься, но ничего наладить уже не можешь.

Со Стивом как раз тогда случилась неприятнейшая история: травма ноги. И ему тут же категорически запретили часто подниматься, чтобы ногу не тревожить. Стив ногу и не тревожил, но зато слегка тревожился за себя. Ведь какой смысл нарушать запреты, если никто этого не видит и даже не попытается тебя остановить? А Сэма Стив лично отправил домой, заявив, что прекрасно со всем справится.

Поэтому тем вечером он просто лежал на диване и чувствовал себя самым несчастным на свете больным. В компанию к невеселым мыслям настойчиво лезли и другие – неприятные. Например, любит ли его вообще кто-нибудь? А если да, то это из-за того, что он иногда спасает всех от неминуемой гибели? Или потому, что он сам по себе представляет ценность?

Вот в момент этих самых размышлений со стороны распахнутого окна и раздался шорох, а потом без каких-либо прелюдий в комнату ввалился Баки, своим появлением буквально за секунду вытащив Стива из начинающегося экзистенциального кризиса. Потому что Баки всегда знает, когда Стиву плохо. На подсознательном уровне.

Растрепанный, в рваной коричневой куртке, чем-то напоминая сердитого воробья, он быстро оглядел комнату, задержал взгляд на Стиве с его перебинтованной ногой, посмотрел на кинутую на стул порванную форму и снова на Стива – с выражением, которое ясно давало понять, что ничего другого он попросту и не ожидал.

– У тебя все хорошо?

Стив замер, так и не успев вскочить на ноги, потому что это же он должен был спрашивать у Баки, все ли у него хорошо, а ни в коем случае не наоборот. Если только тот не собирался драться. Тогда Стив рисковал оказаться в совсем затруднительном положении.

– Да, – быстро кивнул он, все-таки встал со своего дивана, скривился и сделал шаг к окну. Ну не сообщать же вот так сразу, что он ужасно страдает. – Баки…

– Я видел новости. Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Так что я пойду, – ответил Баки, даже не пытаясь Стива остановить.

– Куда пойдешь? – изумленно спросил Стив, делая еще несколько отчаянных шагов. С Баки события всегда развивались совсем не в том направлении, к которому Стив был готов.

– К себе, – последовал безапелляционный ответ, совершенно ничего не прояснивший.

– А еще придешь? – спросил Стив, потому что для него это было очень-очень важно, а по его расчетам догнать Баки на тот момент ни за что бы не получилось. Как ни старайся.

Баки замер, закинув одну ногу на подоконник.

– Наверное, зайду как-нибудь, – произнес он в конце концов. И добавил, видимо, посчитав невежливым вломиться к кому-то, а потом даже не попрощаться и не назначить дату следующей встречи: – Но только не завтра. Скорее всего, послезавтра. Или в субботу.

– Я буду ждать, – пообещал Стив.

Тогда Баки исчез за окном, Стив и опомниться не успел. И на утро еще долго пытался понять, не привиделось ли ему все из-за внезапного приступа лихорадки. Хотя всем известно, что у Капитана Америки не может быть никакой лихорадки, но зато ему вполне может присниться Зимний Солдат, спрашивающий, все ли у него в порядке.

Как бы то ни было, с того самого случая стало предельно ясно, что вопрос с его переездом в Башню Мстителей придется откладывать. По уважительным причинам.

***

Когда Баки во второй раз оказывается у него дома, то застает в крайне непрезентабельном виде. Стив стоит на кухне в фартуке и самых удобных домашних тапочках и, задействовав все свои кулинарные способности, пытается приготовить соус для пасты.

Он не может ручаться за результат, но, судя по запаху, получается у него вполне сносно. Хотя, скорее всего, не так хорошо, как у повара из кафе на углу, в которое Стив заглядывает чаще всего по четвергам.

Баки двигается настолько бесшумно, что Стив чуть не вздрагивает, когда замечает его в дверном проеме.

– Привет! – здоровается он как можно более непринужденно, стараясь сделать вид, что появление Баки посреди его кухни – событие вполне себе рядовое. Ему, конечно, хочется задать не меньше пары сотен вопросов, возможно, обнять; может быть, даже несильно придушить за то, что так долго не показывался. Но пока Стив держится.

– Привет. – Баки кивает в ответ и, похоже, приходит к выводу, что не очень-то уютно просто стоять посреди кухни и молчать, а потому продолжает: – Я пришел проверить статус.

Стив на всякий случай тоже кивает, хотя, честно говоря, что значит «проверить статус», понимает не до конца. Как вот, например, объяснить Баки, что без него статус ужасно нестабилен?

– Я вижу, у тебя все в порядке, – выносит Баки вердикт. – Пойду.

– Может быть, останешься на обед? – тут же предлагает Стив, который после прошлого раза лучше подготовлен к такому резкому повороту событий. Он не уверен, что ему удастся заманить к себе Баки на подольше, но, в конце концов, не для себя же он жарил всех этих креветок в чесночном соусе.

Баки, как ни странно, мгновение выглядит задумчивым. Смотрит на деревянную ложку в руках Стива, потом на тапочки.

– А что на обед? – спрашивает наконец, как будто ответ может каким-то образом повлиять на решение.

– Паста. С креветками, – поспешно отвечает Стив, и Баки задумчиво кивает.

– В другой раз, – произносит он и идет в гостиную.

Стив идет следом и с грустью наблюдает за тем, как он снова исчезает за окном. Стив абсолютно не умеет правильно рекламировать свои кулинарные достижения. Вот в результате все и не клеится.

Паста с креветками и щедрой долей обиды отправляется в холодильник, а желание есть пропадает на весь оставшийся вечер.

***

Про его решение жить отдельно команда, конечно, ничего и слышать не желает.

– Неудобно и трудно моментально выйти на связь, – сетует Клинт. – Скучно, в конце концов.

– Если я понадоблюсь, окажусь в нужной точке в кратчайшие сроки, – обещает Стив. Вопрос скуки он решает не комментировать. Как будто нынешний век зря придумывает все больше и больше разновидностей развлечений, честное слово. Какая глупость.

– Когда ты жил и действовал самостоятельно в последний раз, все закончилось черт знает чем. – Тони выразительно смотрит на него, и становится не совсем понятно, пытается он Стива отговорить от самостоятельной жизни или, наоборот, подбивает продолжить, чтобы выяснить, чем это закончится.

– Так сложились обстоятельства. Я уже взрослый человек и могу жить, где захочу.

Тор, сидящий за кофейным столиком, давится от смеха.

Стив сдаваться не собирается. Если он переедет в Башню, напичканную всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми охранными системами, Баки к нему уже больше точно не сунется. Никогда. В лучшем случае – очень нескоро. Никаких «послезавтра» или «на днях» он больше не получит.

– Да поступай как знаешь, – подмигивает ему Наташа, и за это он ей очень благодарен.

– Но это неправильно, – вздыхает Брюс. – Тут же все есть. Часть помещений оборудована специально для тебя. Если нужно моментально отреагировать – отсюда намного быстрее.

– Да, в конце концов, ты имеешь дело с самым лучшим проектировщиком помещений, – хвастливо сообщает ему Тони. – Поэтому тут ты можешь положиться на меня целиком и полностью, более гениальных решений тебе не предложит никто. 

– Я откуда угодно могу быстро отреагировать, – настаивает Стив. – И вообще, меня там ждет Баки, – приводит он последний и самый важный аргумент, после которого все должно разом встать на свои места.

– Не надо ничего сваливать ни на какого Баки. – Клинт неодобрительно качает головой.

***

На следующий день Стив успевает услышать аккуратные шаги в гостиной до того, как Баки заходит на кухню. И это прогресс. Либо Баки решает, что Стив совершенно безнадежен и нужно передвигаться громче хотя бы из вежливости.

– Пришел проверить статус? – улыбается Стив, стараясь спиной загородить свой новый кулинарный шедевр. Мясное рагу получилось из рук вон плохо, и демонстрировать его не хочется. Не то чтобы ему когда-то успешно удавалось что-то от Баки скрыть.

– Пришел с тобой пообедать, – отвечает тот, чем практически ставит Стива в тупик. – Если ты не против. Ты же в прошлый раз обедал в это время?

– Я очень даже за! – тут же заверяет его Стив, но решает заранее предупредить: – Только готовлю я не очень.

Баки пожимает плечами и садится за стол. Он двигается скованно, разговаривает – как будто заставляет себя открывать рот. Это ужасно тревожит. Но ведь он приходит к Стиву – наверное, сейчас это самое главное.

Стив раскладывает рагу, достает хлеб и приборы, садится за стол и внимательно смотрит на Баки.

– Так где ты живешь?

– Тут, недалеко. На крыше.

– О.

Рагу застревает в горле. Все-таки редкостная гадость получилась. А вот с Баки точно что-то очень не в порядке, потому что он даже виду не подает. И живет на крыше, где наверняка ужасно холодно и неуютно.

– Почему я так долго не мог тебя найти? – спрашивает Стив, и голос у него слегка обиженный, он сам это слышит.

– Я боялся, что это опасно. Вдруг снова на тебя нападу. А потом в новостях увидел это видео, где ты подставляешься, – и действительно захотелось тебя убить. Очень сильно. Но я вроде могу побороть это желание.

– О… – снова произносит Стив, не совсем понимая, надо ли ему радоваться или насторожиться. И где Баки смотрит новости, он решает пока тоже не спрашивать. Ну не заглядывает же он в окна к соседям. Наверное.

– Бак… – зовет он на пробу, и Баки поднимает голову от тарелки, поколебавшись только несколько секунд. – А меня к себе пригласишь?

– Может быть. Но точно не сегодня. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Поскорее бы, – улыбается Стив. Его просьба кажется ему совершенно обоснованной.

– Мне нужно все привести там в порядок.

Стив кивает. Почему-то представляется какой-нибудь чердак, доверху набитый разнокалиберным оружием.

– Помогу тебе с посудой, – вдруг предлагает Баки. – А то знаю тебя: накопишь тут гору и будешь потом днями ходить мимо нее с отвращением.

Это первая шутка, которую Стив слышит от него за последние семьдесят лет, хотя в ней, конечно, есть и доля правды. Мыть посуду он терпеть не может. А Баки это помнит, и это тоже очень важно.

Баки поднимается со стула, подходит к раковине и снимает с левой руки перчатку, чего раньше не делал. Металлическая рука блестит в свете кухонной лампы.

– А она у тебя не заржавеет, если ты ей будешь мыть посуду? – спрашивает Стив и тут же сам понимает, какую глупость только что ляпнул. – Хотя о чем я говорю? С ней же ничего не случилось, когда ты меня из воды вытащил.

Баки смотрит на Стива, как на безнадежного дурака.

– Смажу в крайнем случае.

***

На вторник у Стива с Баки назначено свидание.

Точнее, Баки считает, что они со Стивом просто встретятся на крыше, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке в округе, а Стив считает, что не будет ничего плохого в том, что он принесет с собой еще плед и какое-нибудь более подходящее блюдо, чем неудавшееся рагу.

Поэтому они сидят под ночным небом, и Стиву ужасно хочется обнять Баки и прижать к себе, потому что это самое естественное желание на свете и потому что он хочет, чтобы не было так холодно. Баки молчит и сидит не шелохнувшись. На Стива не смотрит и на все вопросы отвечает односложно. Так что свидание у них – даже без рагу – выходит из рук вон плохо.

– Так ты мне покажешь, где живешь? – спрашивает Стив, потому что он мастерски умеет поддерживать светскую беседу.

– Покажу, – тихо отвечает Баки. – Но только попозже. Не сегодня. Смотри, вот там! – Он вдруг напрягается, весь превращается в натянутую струну, глядит куда-то на темную улицу. – Это кто?

Стив тоже приглядывается и тут же замечает несколько подозрительных фигур. Ответить на вопрос Баки он может без труда.

– Это грабители. Ночные и, судя по всему, очень наглые. И нам обязательно нужно с ними разобраться.

Пару мгновений Баки что-то напряженно обдумывает. Наконец сердито смотрит на Стива.

– Но это будет нечестно. Мы же вдвоем, а их всего лишь шестеро. Я сам все сделаю.

– Нет, ни в коем случае! – Стив берет Баки за руку и тащит вдоль края крыши. – Это может быть для них опаснее, так что вместе пойдем.

– Сверху на них спрыгнем?

– Да. Хочешь побыть ночным супергероем?

– А ты дашь мне щит? – Баки наконец улыбается, тоже, наверное, впервые за семьдесят лет. И Стив, конечно же, готов отдать Баки щит незамедлительно, вот только, собираясь на свидание, он оставил его дома. Поэтому в ответ он грустно вздыхает и думает, что семьдесят лет – это ужасно, ужасно долгий срок.

***

Ночные грабители планировали совершить большой рейд и морально были готовы ко встрече с полицией, внезапно нагрянувшими хозяевами или даже – почему бы и нет? – своими коллегами. Вот только они не были готовы ко встрече с Капитаном Америкой лично, как и с его лютым призрачным спутником, потому что с точки зрения общественности, Капитан Америка занимается гораздо более масштабными вопросами. В рамках, минимум, города, а максимум – всей планеты.

Так что драка получается быстрая и наполненная чувством искренней досады.

– И что теперь делать? – спрашивает Баки, разглядывая шесть тел, отправленных в нокаут, а затем ежится. – Мы же не можем их тут так оставить. И миссис Уильямс будет очень недовольна.

Стив мысленно соглашается с Баки. Вот уж если есть в этом районе кто-то лютый – так это миссис Уильямс. Неудавшимся грабителям еще очень повезло, что с ней они не столкнулись. Они с Баки, можно сказать, спасли их от возможной жестокой расправы.

– Я сейчас позвоню в полицию, представлюсь добропорядочным жителем города и расскажу про грабителей. Они всех заберут.

В этот момент он думает, что если и есть чувство более приятное, чем предотвратить где-то ужасную несправедливость, так это сделать это вместе с Баки.

О чем думает Баки, он не знает.

***

– Стив, что это такое? – несется из трубки гневный голос Ника Фьюри. – Какие еще ночные грабители? Ты себя слышишь? Прекрати заниматься ерундой!

– Я совсем не понимаю, в чем проблема, – вздыхает Стив в ответ. Иногда хитросплетения того, чем ему подобает заниматься, а чем – нет, ставят его в тупик. А что самое неприятное, Ник его из любого подполья достанет, лишь бы прочитать лекцию. Кого-то более ворчливого – еще поди поищи.

– Стив, ты же не какой-то рядовой защитник правопорядка! Неужели совсем ничего не понимаешь в вопросах статусности? Пусть такими вещами занимается полиция! А не Мстители.

– Между прочим, мой долг как Капитана Америки…

– Да-да, замечательная песня. Зимний Солдат тебя надоумил? – уровень ворчливого сарказма в голосе Фьюри выкручен до максимума. – Расскажи поподробнее, уже слышал от Клинта, но не терпится из первых уст.

***

Наташа приходит к нему однажды в четверг.

Он не ждет ее, но очень рад видеть. Она все-таки тоже умеет появляться удивительно вовремя.

– Знаешь, я котенка на улице подобрала. Возни очень много, нужно поскорее найти ему подходящее место. Потрясающе бестолковое создание.

Стив вопросительно смотрит на нее и жестом приглашает в гостиную.

– Он пытается охотиться, замечает муху и каждый раз так изумляется, что она улетает. Не то чтобы он успевал хотя бы приготовиться к прыжку. На улице долго не протянет, это точно.

– Не особо на тебя похоже. – Стив вручает ей чашку кофе, садится рядом на диван. Удивляется, до чего же все-таки светским стал его дом в последнее время.

– Это разовая акция. – Наташа усмехается, затем лезет в сумку. – Я тебе принесла одну книгу. Думаю, должна понравиться.

– «Маленький принц», – кивает Стив и тут же цитирует, особо не задумываясь: – Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.

Наташа отпивает кофе, кивает, явно удовлетворенная вкусом, и смотрит на Стива.

– Именно это я и имею ввиду. И, что особенно интересно, это ведь работает в обоих направлениях, понимаешь? – Она молчит пару мгновений. – Даже и не знаю, кто из вас кого приручил сильнее.

Стив тоже делает глоток кофе. Сегодня кажется, что у него особенно горький вкус. Тут же хочется сладкого, да дома ничего нет. И никого.

– Он меня. Или сам бы уже здесь остался.

Наташа качает головой.

– А ты просил его остаться?

– Я жду, чтобы он сам захотел. Пришел и сказал, что ему нужно быть именно здесь и именно со мной. Мне кажется, это очень важно.

Она кивает.

– А чего хочет твой подобранный котенок?

– Он не мой, Стив. А хочет он тепла.

***

– У тебя все в порядке? – Баки вылавливает Стива прямо у дома, и голос его звучит ужасно дежурно. На Стива он и не смотрит практически, и тому с трудом удается сдержать улыбку.

Он поудобнее устраивается на мотоцикле. Знает, что в свете вечерних фонарей тот смотрится особенно привлекательно. Очень быстрый – это по нему сразу видно.

– Да, все замечательно. Тебе нравится?

– Нравится, – честно признается Баки.

– Хочешь прокатиться?

Баки рассматривает мотоцикл еще несколько мгновений, переводит взгляд на Стива, и тот уже готовится услышать набившее оскомину «Не сегодня».

– Хочу! – наконец отвечает Баки.

Стив слезает с мотоцикла, уступая место.

– Садись сзади? – неуверенно предлагает Баки.

***

– Даже слушать тебя не буду! – восклицает Тони. – Ты же почти угробил себя, надеюсь, что не угробил еще кого-нибудь в процессе, но, что самое страшное – почти угробил мотоцикл.

Стив открывает рот.

– И про твоего сумасшедшего полувоображаемого друга тоже слышать ничего не хочу!

– Но ты починишь?

– Куда ж я денусь? Все-таки я тут лучший на свете механик.

***

Самые непростые времена наступают, когда Баки пропадает надолго.

Стив может только опасаться за него, переживать и сетовать на собственную нерасторопность. Погода безнадежно портится. Ему кажется, что дождь идет дни напролет, на улице холодает, и остается все сильнее тревожиться за Баки под бесконечный аккомпанемент капель, барабанящих по подоконнику.

Окно Стив никогда не закрывает, боится пропустить знакомый шорох, но с улицы день за днем несется только гул машин и иногда – громкие разговоры прохожих.

Враги человечества тоже как будто успокаиваются на время, ложатся на дно и не показываются на глаза. Стив чувствует себя самым несчастным Мстителем на свете, безо всяких причин брошенным лучшим другом, или, что намного хуже, – не сумевшим своего друга уберечь.

В конце недели Стив собирает несколько комплектов теплой одежды в спортивную сумку и решает, что пришло время отправиться на поиски.

Пусть Баки просто не хочет его видеть – так будет намного лучше, чем если с ним случилось что-то плохое. В конце концов, Стив всегда может отдать ему одежду, сказать, что очень беспокоился, и просто уйти. Конечно, при условии, что удастся его разыскать.

По городу зажигаются огни, целое море огней.

Баки появляется на подоконнике за мгновение до того, как Стив решает отправиться на крышу. Как и всегда, в горле тут же пересыхает, сердце пропускает удар. К этому Стив уже почти привык.

– Наконец пришел проверить статус? – тихо спрашивает он, и Баки отрицательно мотает головой.

– Нет, не сегодня. Мне просто показалось, что ты уже должен начать умирать от скуки, и я пришел тебя спасти.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди.

– Дело ведь совсем не в скуке.

Баки смотрит на сумку в его руках, потом ухмыляется, как может ухмыляться человек, нисколько не осознающий глубину своей вины.

– Я знаю. Стив, ну не куксись.

Стив пытается утихомирить собственное возмущение. Кукситься – это ведь вообще не про него, он таким никогда не занимается. И не его вина, что некоторые, кому дают полную свободу действий, умудряются воспользоваться ей совершенно неправильно, заставляя его волноваться и скучать несколько дней напролет.

– Я же тоже соскучился. Давай поужинаем? – предлагает тем временем Баки и добавляет с опаской: – Только не рагу!

Стив кивает и пропускает его на кухню. Злиться долго не получается. Все-таки вечер складывается намного лучше, чем он ожидал.

***

Баки уходит от Стива ночью и приходит на следующий же день, чему очень трудно не радоваться. Сообщает, что просто хотел проверить, как у Стива дела, хлюпает носом, и Стив тут же настораживается.

– Ты простыл?

– Нет, – неумело врет Баки. – Я же не могу простыть.

Стив качает головой.

– Я самый лучший и, возможно, единственный эксперт в таких вопросах. Даже после сыворотки и семидесяти лет во льду все равно можно простыть. Так что давай-ка – марш на диван.

Он не добавляет, что можно еще и очень быстро поправиться. Ведь так он сразу упустит крошечный шанс оставить у себя Баки хоть немного дольше.

– А что ты раскомандовался? – спрашивает Баки в ответ и снова хлюпает носом. Вид у него при этом ужасно недовольный.

– Я случайно, – тут же отступает Стив. Потому что он еще к тому же самый лучший в мире стратег и умеет принимать гибкие решения. – Если хочешь, можешь не оставаться. Но просто на улице ветер и дождь – простудишься еще сильнее. Так что я бы настоятельно рекомендовал остаться. Если хочешь, конечно.

Баки прислушивается к ветру за окном и снова хмурится. Стиву ужасно, ужасно не хочется, чтобы он уходил.

– А ты мне дашь домашнюю одежду?

Стив изумленно моргает и кивает – как можно поспешнее. Ведь он готов притащить Баки абсолютно любую одежду, даже какую-нибудь очень специфическую, если тот захочет. Но Баки оказывается полностью удовлетворен его футболкой и спортивными штанами.

– Подожди, принесу тебе что-нибудь, – произносит Стив и уходит на кухню. В этот момент он чувствует себя практически победителем. По крайней мере, все получается несколько проще, чем он предполагал. Теперь нужно только уговорить Баки остаться хотя бы до вечера, а там уже и до «навсегда» рукой подать.

Он успевает поставить чайник и приготовить какао, а вернувшись в комнату, обнаруживает, что Баки уже улегся на диван в гостиной и практически уснул.

Стив вздыхает, чувствуя, как опускаются плечи. Где же он спит все остальное время? Так ведь и не показал ему, паршивец.

Он подсаживается рядом и аккуратно трясет Баки за плечо.

– Бак, тут неудобно. Пошли, в комнате ляжешь.

– Стив, отстань, – недовольно бормочет Баки в ответ. – Я здесь отлично отдохну. Ты же сам меня сюда отправил.

– В комнате матрас лучше, – настаивает Стив.

– Я просто несчастный больной, зачем ты меня тормошишь постоянно? – сетует Баки и смотрит на него укоризненно.

– Я ведь хочу как лучше, – отвечает Стив не менее ворчливо.

Баки упрямо молчит несколько секунд и вдруг подается вперед, обнимает его, прижимается крепко-крепко.

– Стив, скажи… только честно.

– Конечно.

– А ты правда… на самом деле не против, что я останусь?

У Стива от такой близости дух перехватывает, но он понимает, что обязательно нужно что-то ответить. Вот просто всенепременно.

– Ни капли не против. Я даже не понимаю, зачем ты спрашиваешь.

– Ну ты же не звал меня раньше. Я думал, ты не хочешь.

Стив на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Какой же он дурак. Очень хочется на кого-нибудь поругаться.

– С чего ты взял вообще такие глупости?

– Откуда я знаю… – бормочет Баки ему в плечо и добавляет совсем-совсем тихо: – Вдруг ты меня не любишь больше.

Стив улыбается.

– А если люблю, ты останешься?

– Конечно, – тут же обещает Баки его плечу. – Я очень хотел бы. Хотел бы просыпаться, и чтобы ты стоял на кухне, и на тебе бы был тот идиотский фартук, и ты пытался бы что-нибудь готовить.

– Я тебе купил электрический матрас с подогревом, потому что ты все время мерзнешь. И даже уже на кровать его положил. Разве так делают люди, которые не любят и не хотят, чтобы у них оставались?

Баки чуть отстраняется от него.

– И какао мне приготовил? – спрашивает и снова хлюпает носом.

Стив отдает ему чашку.

– Пей, а то остынет. – Он ждет, пока Баки сделает глоток и снова прижмется к нему. – Знаешь, в чем дело? Я все понял наконец-то… Мы просто настолько уверены, что рано или поздно все равно будем рядом, что готовы друг друга отпускать. Я готов. Потому что знаю, что ты все равно ко мне вернешься. Но я очень не хочу этого делать. Ты согласен?

– Сложная мысль. Стив, можно я тебя поцелую?

– Можно, только если пообещаешь остаться. Не на сегодня или завтра, а вообще.

– Обещаю, – кивает Баки. – Сделаешь мне ключи?

– Они готовы уже.


End file.
